


Sights Unseen: Need

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [14]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Need, F/M, Implied Relationships, Imprisonment, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Need"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Need

**Author's Note:**

> A series of cannon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe.
> 
> We've skipped "Prisoners" and "The Gamekeeper" to arrive at "Need," _in media res_.

**12 June, 1998 – Naquadah Mines, P3H-826, Milky Way**

 

The first thing Master Bra’tac teaches all of his students, before even the proper handling of the most basic weapons, is to listen before one speaks. The Jaffa who speaks too freely is quickly dead, as are those who do not listen and watch. Though a proper Jaffa should not deal in rumours, one must still listen to them, or else one will not know when one’s master begins to lose trust in oneself or one’s loved ones.

Silence has saved Teal’c life on more than one occasion. And although he has long since learned that such deceptions are not necessary for service among the Tau’ri, the habits of a lifetime are a hard to break. Even now, in the Naquadah mines of a god more false than even the one he once served, he watches and listens.

This is what he sees:

Although Colonel O’Neill is quick to hide his intentions, he ensures that Captain Carter is never left alone with any of the other mineworkers or the false Jaffa who guard them, particularly the males. While Teal’c understands his reasoning – people treated with cruelty often impart it upon others, – what he does not understand is why Captain Carter is not made aware of what is being done for her. It is not until the Colonel has an altercation with one of the guards clearly within her hearing that he realizes she feigns ignorance for the Colonel’s pride as much as her own.

Rather more subtly, he also sees Captain Carter attempt to protect the Colonel as much as possible. For while she cannot prevent the altercations Colonel O’Neill enters into – it is too much in his nature – or the injures they all as under-equipped miners receive, she is quick to do the work that would otherwise aggravate his injuries and cajole him into resting as much as possible without making clear her intentions.

These actions Teal’c understands. All too often men are quick to do harm to women over whom they are given power. It makes sense to protect the sole female member of their team where they can. Colonel O’Neill’s age and previous injuries make working in the mines unadvisable. Here too it makes sense to do what they can to avoid preventable injuries.

But what he does not understand is the way they sleep, starting apart and drifting until there is minimal space between them in the night – a distance that becomes non-existent following the first of Captain Carter’s memory-flashes from her time as Jolinar of Malkshur’s host. It is a curious development and Teal’c is not quite sure what to make of it.

He will have to wait and see.


End file.
